The L Word
by Songbird341
Summary: Oneshot. The characters of Victorious ask themselves what Love is... Cabbie/Bade/Tandre


_**Random little oneshot I thought up for no apparent reason. Enjoy!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Victorious.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**The "L" Word**

_The "L" word._

What was that, really?

Cat had heard it all before. I _love _these shoes! I'd _love _that! I _love _you!

But did any of those mean quite the same thing?

The "L" word. The forbidden word, yet echoed over and over again, all around and in every direction. All Cat seemed to hear was _love, love, love! _It's as if the whole world was mocking her with emotions she couldn't feel.

No. Rather, emotions she'd never felt before.

But something in Robbie Shapiro's eyes the night before, when she sat alone in tears, given up on the world; something sparked feelings in her she never knew she had.

She dare not call it out for what it was; merely, she overshadowed it with terms like "attraction" or "friendship", and even "brotherly love". But the word still nagged in the back of her head.

_The "L" word._

_Love._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_The "L" word._

What did that mean, anyway?

Hanging out and kissing, laughing and hugging?

Fighting to the death just to be right?

Jade couldn't fathom it. But whatever it was, she hated to acknowledge the fact that she _felt _it for Beck Oliver.

Beck and Jade both knew they'd left their relationship open-ended, but Jade couldn't figure out, for the life of her, why? Why did they have to one-up each other all the time? Was all _love_ like that?

Fighting for the upper hand, when really they should have been fighting for each other. They had been for a while; that felt real. Before the fight, the cold harshness, the empty promises and ruthless arguments that had resulted in an honest breakaway.

_The "L" word._

_Love._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_Love is seeing something beautiful_

_In every mistake they make_

_Love is standing strong together_

_When the world begins to shake_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_The "L" word._

What was that about?

Tori didn't know what it meant anymore.

Every guy she'd truly thought she'd loved either cheated on her, was playing her, or just didn't feel right. She couldn't connect with anyone anymore. It was like trying to communicate with people through stained-glass. It wasn't a clear connection.

There was only one guy she really felt anymore...

Andre Harris was the best guy friend she'd ever had, and maybe more. She wanted it to be more, of course. But what if he didn't?

She didn't want to ruin that perfect friendship that wasn't perfect enough anymore. No, don't get her wrong. She adored the friendship they shared, and it would be perfect enough, if it weren't for...

_The "L" word._

_Love._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_The "L" word._

What did that matter anymore?

Robbie never needed _love_. He'd never had it. Not from family, or any girl he'd ever met. Heck, his dog even hated him.

He'd told himself that _love_ was something for other people to feel, to have, to _need_. He was fine without it, if you asked him. Well, if you had asked him yesterday.

Everything was flip-flopped for him, now. Emotions he was never supposed to had began to flood his mind and heart, until she was always on his mind. Cat Valentine was the apple of his eye, and he didn't know what to do about that.

The redhead wasn't always picking up what you were putting down. And those were simple concepts. How would she react to the concept of _that._

_The "L" word._

_Love._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_Love is connecting like you can with no other,_

_Even when you don't see eye-to-eye_

_Love is supporting and protecting the other person,_

_Through each "hello" and sad "goodbye"_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_The "L" word._

How did you fake something like that?

Beck was an actor from birth; it got him in a lot of trouble with his parents and teachers. He could fake any emotion in the book (and some that weren't), but there was one that always stumped him. _Love._

People did it on TV all the time, so why couldn't he?

That emotion never made sense to him; he'd received it from his mother, and from a few girls, but few times did he ever feel it back. It felt foreign to him, as if it were only something to be seen and not to be felt.

But that all changed when he met Jade West, that first day at Hollywood Arts. She had been something of a mystery to him; how she'd made him turn into someone he'd never known. Turns out, that was the _real _Beck. Not the actor, or the faker, or the pretender that he'd always been, depending on whoever he was with.

She brought the best out of him.

So why couldn't he show her what he felt?

_The "L" word._

_Love._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_The "L" word._

Does music count?

Andre wasn't much of a ladies' man. He kept to himself when it came to dating, and waited for the things that counted. He waited for _love, _and he might've just found it.

Tori Vega was something different ever since he saw her sing for her sister in that showcase. She was like his other half; someone who just worked perfectly with him and he with her. She was perfect; her eyes, her smile, her voice, her cheekbones. She was _love_.

He'd never known what that was before. Music was so hard to write, because it almost _always_ had to be about _love. _How was he supposed to write about something he'd never known.

But when she walked into his life, his inspiration burst into creativity and many, many songs. Sometimes even duets. And every one of them, he'd imagined singing with her.

He'd never known it before, but now he knew what _love _was.

It was _her_.

_The "L" word._

_Love._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_Love is that one person that makes you happy_

_Even when you're done with everything_

_Love is letting in what you want to close off_

_Because what Love is, is better than anything._

_That's why Love is important enough to fight for_

_Love is the first and last._

_The "L" word._

_Love._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Well? What did you think?**_

_**Let me know in a review!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**And... bye!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


End file.
